


When Last Starts

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Saiaka protection squad assemble 2K17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: Dangan Ronpa ended. Everything ended.And Shuuichi Saihara is going to start newly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but my Saiaka oneshot attempts always end up with angst

I miss you, I can only swallow that word.  
It’s been 6 months since Dangan Ronpa ended. I, SHSL detective Shuuichi Saihara, successfully ended brutal killing entertainment Dangan Ronpa. Ah, should I say ‘former’ SHSL detective? Who cares? I’m the only survivor of Dangan Ronpa with SHSL title. From now on there will be ‘The Gifted System’ that awards future SHSLs scattered throughout the country. It should have started earlier… 

The grass dominate where Gifted Inmates Academy once stood. The despair defeated by giving up on hope slowly got erased by wave of time from our mere memory. Then does hope disappear too? Well, here’s my conclusion: 1)despair never disappears, but take different form every time 2)luckily hope exists as long as there is despair 3)we are always experiencing war between hope and despair. But those don’t matter since I choose ‘truth’ instead of hope, despair and future. When I close my eyes, the Gifted Inmates Academy, surrounded by cage, stands in front of me. 

I kept walking. 

On the cliff that shoots toward the sea a maple tree stands. The perfect place where you can see the sun rising every morning, feel the cool sea breeze every evening and gaze the shattered milky way at night. Under that maple tree…lies my friends, the last 15 graduates of Gifted Inmates Academy who made this whole thing possible. As I did my best to not step on bugs, I walked along the trail weaved by vines and toward that tree.

“Hello, Kaede.”

The only place that remembers them. And I’m the only visitor.  
Whenever I got time, when there are little mysteries to solve, when it’s someone's birthday, whenever I suddenly miss them, whenever I want to rest for second, that tree is always waiting for me. 

“Now there’s no more killing game. I, ended Dangan Ronpa, with my own hand. Though I lost everything as fair cost…   
Kaede. How are you? It doesn’t hurt anymore, right? Now there’s no need to kill and be killed, right? Did Amami-kun find his sister? Did you hear Ouma-kun’s true feeling? Did Yumeno-san meet Chabashira-san again? Did Harukawa-san meet Momota-kun again?”

You don’t need to reply that. Right now I can feel 15 people’s warmth.

“I’m okay. It was really short time but I was glad to meet every one of you.  
I’ve fought so I can tell you the truth when we meet again. I proceeded for you even when I wanted to die, stop, despair, and give up.”

“When Yumeno-san pushed us off from the chainsaw trap I froze in true horror. When I had to mercy kill Harukawa-san I blamed my effeminacy for not being able to keep man’s promise. I didn’t stop blaming myself when I saw Amami-kun’s sister laid with bloody head. When 15 of you guys appeared in my dream that night and blamed me, I really wanted to die. But I didn’t, even when I took 16 pills of hypnotic and cut my wrist 16 times. Guess even god abandoned coward like me who isn’t brave enough to die, or so I thought.” 

“But then I realized-I’ve got that wrong. I live not because I can’t die-because I can’t die yet. I keep on living until I find out the truth, mostly because I cannot die until I discover the truth. That’s what being detective is like, right?”

I think I saw image of her smiling as reply.

“And the truth I found…was so simple, so simple that everything ended as if nothing ever happened. It just felt…untrue. You didn’t die to see this…So I’m not going to forget you guys. The one who tried to save everyone by sacrificing herself, the one who tried to stop everything for endless time, the one who sacrificed himself to save his beloved, the one who planned the detailed plan, so detailed that even himself forgot the truth, I’ll…never forget you no matter what.” 

Silence. The afternoon sunlight breaks silence and creates a melody. The most beautiful music I’ve ever heard. The harmony of ‘truth’.

“I’m going to England tomorrow. With my parents…I got a new case of hope and despair. The cold case that laid unsolved since the beginning of Dangan Ronpa. They say I, the SHSL detective who defeated despair, can solve it…didn’t they realize? I didn’t defeat despair-I just pursued truth as detective…”

“I’ll be right back as soon as case is closed, I’ll even bring the souvenirs…so please wait for me, okay? It’s promise…between you and me.   
Ah, happy birthday…Kaede.”

I put down a white rose and gold music box. Clair de Lune by debussy. The symbol of our promise. The harmony flows beyond time and space and blesses our memory right now.

“Goodbye, Kaede.” 

When I turned back I saw pinkish spirit, I think.

“Goodbye, Saihara-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title was suppose to be double-meaningful:  
> Gifted Inmates Academy's original name, Saishuu(才囚) Academy is homophonous to the word that means 'Final(最終)'. You can actually find those two kanjis from Shuuichi's full name(最原 終一). This allows you to replace the word Last in title as Saihara kinda...  
> Gah I hate English for obvious reasons
> 
> To be dead honest, I won't be surprised if Shuuichi ends up being the only SHSL survivor of Dangan Ronpa. After all, he's in the Meaningful Name tropes  
> But that doesn't mean I'm not going to protect him!!!
> 
> Ah BTW, a white rose means 'Can we meet again?'


End file.
